Mine
by PandaBear8799
Summary: Amu has never believed in love because of her parents. Ikuto left his town and never looked back. Oneshot. Based off of and very much like Mine by Taylor Swift. Lots of line breaks. T for a couple cuss words in a fight, no biggie.


**Well, this is just a spontaneous thing while I was listening to Mine by Taylor Swift (I am a Swiftie, no hate. I certainly don't hate Directioneers... one of my best friends is one.). Anyway, I love this song so...**

**I don't own anything. Not the characters, not really the idea either. But yeah. Enjoy ^-^**

**So I'm kinda BSing their ages... Amu is in college. Ikuto is in college. **

**At the end you're like what? You don't even know.**

**I don't even know.**

* * *

_Flashback- 10 years ago, Hinamori household_

_Amu could hear her parents screaming in the kitchen. She watched her parents silently from behind a wall, after sending her sister upstairs._

_As she listened to their arguing about the bills and taxes, all she could think was that from then on, she must be her careless father's careful daughter, and that she must never make her parents' mistakes._

Amu Hinamori, a first year at Tokyo University, walked into a small little cafe a couple of blocks down from her apartment that she shared with her best friends. She had heard good things about the cafe from her roommates. Amu sighed; it was the day of her parents' anniversary, and she really needed to take her mind off of the past. She ran her hands through her slightly long pink hair, adjusted her high-waisted long black skirt and her white slightly see-through wihite blouse. All her friends were all off doing something-or-other, because it was the day before classes started.

"Are you ready to order?" a velvety voice asked, snapping her back to the reality around her.

Amu answered without looking up, "Yes," but soon stopped after looking up at the man before her. He was tall, easily 6 feet tall, with navy hair and deep indigo eyes. His name tag read _Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, and he couldn't have been more than maybe a third year in college. She stared at him, marveling at his good looks, as he stared right back at her. She ordered, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and didn't get the chance to talk to him again.

* * *

The day after her strange incident at the cafe, Amu walked into music, and found that the only seat available was next to a tall man with navy hair that, oddly, looked similar to the man at the cafe.

"Excuse me," she said timidly, "Is anyone sitting here?" The man only let out a discontented grunt, which she ignored and sat down.

"Hey," she heard from next to her, "You're that girl, from the cafe."

_Darn!_ she thought, _it IS him!_ "Ah, yeah.I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm from around here. You?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. From a small town; I left and never really looked back."

A silence overtook them. "Hey... do you believe in love at first sight?" Amu looked at the speaker, surprised, before composing herself.

"No. Why bother with love if it never lasts?"

He just stared at her, and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it as the professor walked in.

* * *

And so, the two got closer and closer.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Amu said, as she and Ikuto were lying on the couch in his apartment.

"What?"

"That moment, I can see it now," Ikuto just stared at her, like she was crazy."Yes, yes. I can see it now," she repeated, smiling to herself.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment before she began to speak again. "Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time." She laughed before beginning again, "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter... you're the best thing that's ever been mine, you know that?"

He simply gave her a smile before kissing her forehead and replying, "I know."

* * *

And helplessly, Amu fell more and more in love with Ikuto.

* * *

Flash forward, and the two are taking on the world together. Amu spent more time at Ikuto's place, and soon enough, she had a drawer of her things at his apartment.

As they got closer, Ikuto learned the secrets of why Amu was so guarded, and she remembers he said, "We'll never make your parents' mistakes."

* * *

But... they have bills to pay. They've got nothing figured out...

"Well I'm sorry! Okay?! See this?! THIS is EXACTLY what I was afraid of! THIS is what I thought about!"

* * *

The two made up.

* * *

Amu asked Ikuto once again, "Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. And the city lights on the water? Remember? I started believe then, for the first time. You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Again, he smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know."

* * *

But, again... they've got bills to pay, with no plans for the future...

* * *

The clock on the wall read _2:30 AM_.

"**Why are you blaming it on me?! YOU had to waltz into MY life and make me NOT afraid of falling in love! You said we would never make my parents' mistakes!**" Amu screamed at Ikuto.

"**You think I can handle this on my own? Then you thought wrong! I can't do it anymore!**" Ikuto screamed right back.

Amu stared in shock at him for a moment, tears streaming down her face before shouting, "**Go to hell!**" and running out the door.

Ikuto looked at where she was standing moments before, ran his hands through his hair, and muttered, "Shit. I messed up bad," before following Amu out.

He caught up to her and hugged her.

She braced herself for the goodbye, because it's all she's ever known.

But he took her by surprise and said, "I'll never leave you alone."

"I remember how we felt sitting there by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter; she is the best thing that's ever been mine."

* * *

And so the story goes:

Amu Hinamori, a first year at Tokyo University, walked into a small little cafe a couple of blocks down from her apartment that she shared with her best friends. She had heard good things about the cafe from her roommates. Amu sighed; it was the day of her parents' anniversary, and she really needed to take her mind off of the past. She ran her hands through her slightly long pink hair, adjusted her high-waisted long black skirt and her white slightly see-through wihite blouse. All her friends were all off doing something-or-other, because it was the day before classes started.

"Are you ready to order?" a velvety voice asked, snapping her back to the reality around her.

Amu answered without looking up, "Yes," but soon stopped after looking up at the man before her. He was tall, easily 6 feet tall, with navy hair and deep indigo eyes. His nametag read _Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, and he couldn't have been more than maybe a third year in college. She stared at him, marveling at his good looks, as he stared right back at her.

And the two smiled at each other.

Maybe, just _maybe_...

They could fix each other.

* * *

**I'm sorry. So. Yeah. **

**It kinda didn't flow so well, some lines are from the song, and there are 34567890987654321 line breaks. asdfghjkl. whatever. **

**Bye!**

**-Joyce**


End file.
